


【现代AU】星光寻回计划

by Guinevere960717



Series: 各种单篇AU [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 各种单篇AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955602





	【现代AU】星光寻回计划

全圆佑缓慢地转动钥匙打开家门时，墙上的时钟恰好指向六点位置。灯黑着，窗帘关着。屋内一片寂静，唯独外卖盒子的辛辣油烟气味格外聒噪。他迈过丢在门廊上的几袋垃圾抓出拖鞋换上，发现权顺荣正沉睡在沙发上。他黑色的头发干枯而混乱，看上去至少三天没打理过了；毯子的四分之一胡乱地缠在身上，剩下的部分拖在地上和茶几下。全圆佑试图轻柔地把毯子捡起来铺平盖好，却惊醒了睡得并不踏实的权顺荣。

权顺荣睁开眼睛看他，像一部老旧的台式机对眼前的图像进行漫长的处理和渲染，最后终于对应上了头脑里的账号信息——“啊，你回来了。”

“项目差不多结束了，我趁着周末提前回来了。”他拨了拨权顺荣的头发，试图让它们恢复一些秩序，可是那些头发由于习惯了散漫模样而拒绝服帖。

“吃过饭了吗？”

“嗯……吃过了，但是是昨天。”权顺荣笑笑，指了指桌上凉掉的炒饭，“我也记不清楚了。我很困。”

权顺荣总是很困。他是一家互联网公司的开发人员，早出晚归、没有周末是高薪之下的常态。一旦捞到一天休息日，他一定会倒头大睡，任何bug都是另一个世界的议题。

全圆佑顺手把那些盒子和塑料袋拎起来，紧接着注意到了茶几上的小纸盒和散落在外的铝制包装白色药片，但不是常见的维生素或者褪黑素。

“从什么时候开始的？”

“我不知道。”权顺荣垂着头，慢慢倒着手机上的通话记录，试图找出一些关于自己行为的具体线索，“啊，上周四，我发现自己坐在天台边沿上，一点都不害怕。”他的口气很平静，好像在讲述一个陌生的故事，“我看着自己穿着拖鞋的脚在空中晃悠，隔几十层就是楼下的水泥地砖。我甚至还拍了一张自拍，你想看看吗？”

“我不是太想。”

“所以就给胜澈哥打了电话——对了，他辞职去另一家公司了——我们一起去了医院。医生说，是抑郁，所以要每个月去复诊。”权顺荣一副接受了事实的模样，慢慢地回忆着，“药好贵，感觉吃一片就像撕碎了一张蓝色的人民币。”

“钱不要紧。”全圆佑试图让自己保持镇定。毕竟权顺荣所说的话放在任何一个人头上都十分难以承受——你结束了漫长的出差，摆脱了客户的刁难，回到家发现自己的爱人蓬头垢面；他说他几乎要死了，而你那个时候对此一无所知；更糟糕的是，或许他曾经无数次发出求救，比如“我要死了”“我不想写代码了”“真的好累，想辞职”或者无声地在阳台上流泪，而你却以为这只是每个上班的人都会经历的；你以为他是一颗光辉璀璨的恒星，在你有生之年绝不会熄灭，可是他的燃料已经告急，马上就要发生爆炸或者坍缩。

“还是挺要紧的。”权顺荣斟酌了一下词句，“既然说到这里了，不妨说一句，我辞职了。医生觉得我的工作环境太高压了，即使这次缓解了也需要长期吃药维……”

权顺荣的话还没说完，就迅速丢掉毯子，连拖鞋也没来得及穿上就跑进了洗手间。全圆佑惊恐地跟过去，随即听到了搜肝抖肺的呕吐声。

“一点副作用——咳！”权顺荣一边咳嗽，一边试图安慰举着漱口杯帮他拍背的全圆佑，“医生说我得习惯这些。”他接过水杯漱了几下，“这下你明白上一顿饭为什么在昨天了。”

权顺荣的星光在熄灭。全圆佑决定把它找回来。

第一步，好好吃饭，好好睡觉。

上次吐过之后，权顺荣的脸色变得非常难看，并且丧失了能让他少感受一些痛苦的宝贵睡意。全圆佑很迅速地决定，交接完这个项目不再接任何出差的任务，如果上司无法接受，他会立刻辞职。他们的存款仔细算来并不算少，在全圆佑计算的时候，权顺荣端着水杯走过电脑，幽幽地说，这大概就是“有命挣没命花”吧。权顺荣并不打算多做评论，毕竟他的食道和呼吸道都因为药物的作用变得干燥而疼痛，如同在沙漠上凭空点燃了大片火焰，让寸草不生的地方变成焦土。全圆佑突然没力气填完统计存款和现金流的试算表了，因为他还是不能理解到底发生了什么。他的行为上接受了两个人很有可能双双失业、并且其中一人重病缠身的事实，可是情感上却觉得这一切都是天方夜谭。

他开始学着做饭了。

过去他习惯了和建筑工人们一起蹲在工地上吃泡沫包装的廉价盒饭；权顺荣大部分时间点一些外卖，在工位上匆匆扒完就继续工作。他过去从来不知道该如何区分菠菜和生菜，如何处理菠菜和生菜，但是在对着下厨软件里的视频学习后，他很快掌握了这些技巧。至今他也不能切出薄而均匀的土豆片，但是他能削皮并且切成小块了。有的时候他觉得权顺荣似乎在门口看着自己，但是一回头却发现并没有人站在那里。或许是受到了太大冲击而出现的幻觉吧。全圆佑自嘲地想。

在经历了无数次烧糊电饭锅、将面食做得碳化后，他终于能做出像样的东西来了。晶亮的瘦肉蔬菜粥、圆嘟嘟的煎鸡蛋和白胖胖的馒头让对整个宇宙失去了兴趣的权顺荣产生了巨大的好奇。尽管其中一大部分被吐掉了，但是权顺荣吃掉它们的样子还是让全圆佑感到了安慰——看，我在切实地为他做些什么，而且这一定比外卖要干净新鲜。

好好吃饭的下一步是好好睡觉，可是好好睡觉谈何容易。药物令人困倦，早早睡下后深夜又会醒来。午睡可以一觉睡到八点，但是夜间又难以入眠。权顺荣建议他们不要睡在一个房间，否则他会连着害死全圆佑。

“不行。”全圆佑很坚决，“我要记录一下你的睡眠模式。”

“别让我害你更多了。”权顺荣把自己塞进毯子里，用脚胡乱赶走全圆佑，像是一只沉睡的黄牛无意识地挥动尾巴驱赶牛虻。

“你没有害我。”全圆佑捉住他的脚，握在手里捏了捏，“我们都过上了更健康的生活。”

“真是本世纪最大的谎言。”权顺荣把头从毯子里探出来，“你现在居然在每天琢磨‘如何把黄瓜切花刀’。为什么要读工程学硕士，而不是从初中毕业就选择一条专门培养你成为掌勺大厨的道路呢？”

全圆佑没有妥协。他用了点力气挤上去，把权顺荣圈进怀里。他能感觉到权顺荣整个人僵硬而颤抖，充满了抗拒和痛苦。

“因为我过去活得太自私了。”全圆佑低声说，“无视了你所有的挣扎和求助。人犯了错就要对此负责。我只是想做我能做的。”

“你相信我并不怪你吗？”权顺荣缓慢地说。全圆佑觉得他哭了，但是放松下来钻进了他怀里。“我觉得我们各自有各自的痛苦，何必回了家也喋喋不休，事情过去了就让它过去，但我过去不知道有的事情很难过去。”

“那以后我们一起经历。”全圆佑摸了摸权顺荣持续混乱、偶尔整齐的头发，“全部。”

经历并不总是痛苦的。全圆佑逐渐体会到，比起快乐和痛苦，感情还有更多维度。

和咨询师会面后是“解脱”，吃了五羟色胺再吸收抑制剂后是“麻木”，坐在精神科森冷的座椅上等待时是“凄惨”，被医生宣判加药之后是“恐惧”。至于他本人，大部分时刻生活在一种清醒的无力感之中——医生每次都说，下次复诊时或许可以少吃一些，但是这从来也没有发生过；即使他再努力安抚，也不能让惊恐发作的权顺荣很快摆脱那种神经绷紧但感受消失的矛盾的折磨；他不知道自己还能做些什么，让对生活、甚至包括他自己失去了希望，只凭着强烈的责任心挣扎地活着的权顺荣感受到快乐和满足；他不知道面对抑郁这个巨大的黑洞，他是会被卷入其中一齐坠落，还是被拉扯得四分五裂分崩离析。权顺荣大部分时间睡着，醒着的时候在犯困、在呕吐，在不断因为各种小事想起往事。全圆佑希望他能告诉自己，那些往事都是什么，但是并不愿意逼迫权顺荣做他不愿意做的事情，即使权顺荣本人表示说出来确实会感觉好一点。他像是一个孤独的星际旅行者，对抗着回到自己曾经快乐生活的念头，一颗一颗拾回那些四散奔逃的光子。可悲的是，他只能拼凑出权顺荣过去的经历，却不能摧毁这些经历带来的无望感。

他不知道该怎么样让事情变好。或许事情永远也不会变好了。

权顺荣得到确诊的时候是冬天，那个时候春节临近，他们谁也没能过上一个好年。他们编织了完美的谎言呈现给父母，但是这并不能欺骗他们自己。中秋节临近的时刻，权顺荣突然提议不如我们好好庆祝。权顺荣生病后很少主动展现对什么事物的兴趣，全圆佑在那一瞬间喜出望外，立刻搜索出很多可做的事项。他怀着私心挑选了那些涉及外出的选择，因为他希望权顺荣能按照医生所说，多晒太阳也多多运动，尽快好起来。权顺荣并没有戳穿，只是找出了很久没穿过的大衣。

“这是我们读书时候买的。”他说，“现在我瘦了十几斤，不知道穿上去是什么样子。”

他们不约而同地哭了，为曾经年轻的日子，为如今的苦难。但是他们哭着又笑了，毕竟生活也不是全无希望。全圆佑的上司很爱惜他，听说了他的境况后推荐他去了另外一家公司，那里固定工资很高，每天按时下班，也不用太多出差，只是没有像从前那样夜以继日完成一笔大单就能得到不少奖金的机会。权顺荣找了一个辅导小孩子学编程的兼职，尽管最初只是看着代码编辑器的图标就足以让他陷入惊恐发作，但是他在努力让自己慢慢不再害怕——他曾经如此热爱解开谜题、创造新的事物，他恐惧的只不过是那些压榨和操纵。

他们最终决定去远足，背着几块月饼和很多的水。他们学生时代总是这样做，但是工作之后很少去了。风很清凉，但是太阳还是很晒。他们走走停停，偶尔坐下来拍点照片。到达终点的海边之后，他们坐下来大啃月饼，幼稚地比较谁的蛋黄更大。

“我希望有一天，你会为我感到骄傲。”权顺荣一边踩着浪花，一边看似无意地说。

“我每一瞬间都为你感到骄傲。”全圆佑抬高声音说。

“我也许会一直这样下去。”

“但是你不会死。”全圆佑很坚定地说，然后蹲下来帮他把裤腿卷得更高一点，“我会一直支持你的。”

“谢谢。”权顺荣笑了笑，“但是如果有一天你决定放弃我也理解。24小时面对这样的我并不是一件容易的事情。”

“好的事情都有代价，”全圆佑也笑了，“不容易的事情做成了才是我的本事。”

减药的过程并没有像增加剂量时那样惊心动魄，所以转年夏天彻底停药的时刻他们都很平静。走出医院门时全圆佑想，他的计划或许从一开始就会失败，因为失去的光芒并不能再次以同样的方式闪耀。死亡给出的筹码如此可观，毕竟它能迅速结束现在折磨着他们的一切。活着是艰难的，幸福是稀有的。他们共同选择继续活下去，时常摔倒，但是从未低头。这场内心的战役漫长枯燥，悄无声息却令人伤痕累累；或许永远无人知晓，但是他们共同享有胜利的光荣。


End file.
